the new alternia
by KARKAT VANTAS413
Summary: basiclly an au where sugrub never existed and how i think it would have went rated m because well its karkats pov the first few chapters this story is most deffintly not for children ill update and put trigger warnings in when they occur
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW ALTERNIA

My name is karkat vantas and today is my 9th wriggling day and the day I join the threshecutioners my friends have all started their careers aradia joined the condese in exploring new worlds sollux was forced to be her new helmsman so the psionic could be freed terezi joined the legislacerators erdain became an executioner vriska is a pirate now no one knows where nepeta went probably still hiding in caves and pretending she's a cat tavros is a cavelreaper kanaya a ragripper feferi is in hiding once again no one knows where because she couldn't kill the condese and equius joined the ruffianilahtors and gamzee is a motherfucking subjuggulator I knew all this from there last messages to me some brought tears to my eyes others made glad they were finally gone as I closed my husktop and rolled out of bed I could hear krabdad screeching at me to hurry up and eat so I could start the rest of my life and make him proud at least he had mellowed with age so I didn't have to fight him first thing every morning as I walked down from my respite block I could tell he had tried to actually cook something from all the smoke and smell of burned meat his clicks and skrees brought a faint smile to my lips I was really going to miss him we might not have had the best relationship but I did care for my lusus as annoying as he tends to be I snap out of the thought when he runs over to me skreeing for help as I run into the kitchen I see that it's a pretty small fire by his standards only a single pan burning I ran over to the sink grabed a glass of water and dumped it onto the fire putting it out easily sighing I turn to krabdad WHAT HAVE I FUCKING TOLD YOU ABOUT TRYING TO COOK WITHOUT HELP FUCKASS realsing I was yelling I calm myself down im sorry but you know I just don't want you getting hurt skree is all he replys and I growl before checking the time I was already running late so I picked up my backpack and gave krabdad a hug letting a few tears slip for the first time since I had found out what had happened to sollux and for the first time in my life he hugged back making it all the harder to let go when I finally did I dried my face off and muttered thanks for everything and quickly walked out today was the first day of the rest of my life and it could only get better if I had known just how wrong I was I don't think iw ould have made it through the front door

[Type text]

A/n I know its really short ill try to make it longer from here on out please read and review this is my first story so bear with me


	2. the revolution begins

THE REVOLUTION BEGINS

Three days it had been three days since i left my hive to go to the training center through jungle and mountains and i could only just now see the lights it was still another day off and it was about to rain SHIT I yelled feeling the first of the many heavy raindrops falling to alternia i started running hoping like hell to find some kind of cave or something like that I ran for ten minutes before I saw it a cave you never would have seen it unless you needed to I ran towards it thinking I could get off mostly unscathed just as I was about to run inside I slipped and fell straight onto sharp rocks cutting my arms and face up badly on top of that I could hear my sickle skitter off to Gog only knows where I hurried up and crawled inside and collapsed as soon as I was out of the rain the cuts weren't bad they only stung but now my blood was on display for everyone to see it could have been worse I grumble I could have impaled myself on that damn sickle sighing I slip off my pack and opened it to see if there was anything still inside that was dry I stuck my hand inside and came up empty to double check I felt around everywhere that's when I felt the tear in the bottom I dropped it GODDAMMIT HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE MISSED THAT WHEN IT HAPPENED I picked the bag up and tossed it out into the rain or at least in the direction when I heard a voice meow that really hurrrt who's in here she said followed with a loud growl shit shit shit I muttered s-stay back in armed there was a long silence before I felt a warm wet object slam into my chest followed by a scream of karkitty. I sat there in utter dis belief nepeta I choked out as best I could with her crouching on my chest she purred who else calls you karkitty she says teasingly I growl and push her off me so I could breath and she quickly sat up and watched me curiously as soon as I caught my breath I growled out what are you staring at she smiled and walked further into the and started a fire from seemingly nothing and she turned blushing slightly get those cloths off before you get sick I stared at her dumbfounded trying to figure out if she was serious or not I must have sat there longer than I thought because she said a little louder could you not hear me karkitty I said take off those cloths before you get sick then she added with a smirk or will I have to claw them off myself I jumped at his blushing a deep shade of red before taking off my shirt and pants and sat down embarrassed and trying my hardest to cover up my now very visible blood she walked over to me and draped a blanket over my shoulders don't worry karkitty I won't tell anyone about your blood she sat my clothes down beside the fire then walked back over curled up in my lap and dozed off I sat there for a few minutes staring down at her and petting her back before going to sleep my self

When I woke up the next morning I was disappointed to see that she was gone getting up and stretching the kinks out of my body I could see my clothes were dry and folded she had repaired my pack found my sickle and given me enough food and water to make the trip to the training center and back twice and a note that said im sorry I wasn't able to stay and talk karkitty but I have some important things I must deal with don't worry though we will have plenty of time to talk later :33 oh and if anything goes wrong run straight to your right when you come out of the main gate it's the safest path see you soon – nepeta

I had no idea how to take that note did nepeta know something I didn't and if she did what was it but I have no time to dwell on it I have to get going I already wasted too much time tossing on my shirt and pants I notice that the sickle on the ground isn't mine at all its green and red and it looks stronger and sharper how the hell did she get this I mutter I bought one of the best I could find and this is easily 10x better than mine shrugging I hooked it onto my belt packed the food and headed to the training center the trip passed by uneventfully it was almost night by the time I reached the main gate there was a buzzer beside the gate after using it a loud voice came on what the hell do you want he yelled rolling my eyes im karkat vantas im here to join the thrshecutioners he growled hold on a second the gate swung open and a blue blood walked towards me obviously in a piss poor mood YOURE FUCKING LATE he yelled i-im sorry I said halfheartedly GET YOUR ASS IN THERE he pointed to the door and I walked in quickly he took me to a respite block at the far end of a hallway full of them this is your respite block everyone else is doing there exercises you will start tomorrow id suggest getting some rest the first days always the hardest he walked out and left me on my own setting my things aside I placed my sickle on the night stand and put my food in the small fridge in the corner I will definitely have to get some new cloths I said before plopping down onto the bed and falling into a fitful sleep

The next morning I woke up to yelling and the sounds of fighting after pulling on my pants I ran outside I saw two blue bloods beating on a red blood and everyone else was just watching and laughing while the red blood begged for help I pushed past the crowed and yelled at them to stop they turned and laughed fuck off low blood they said in unison this is none of your concern I looked down at the red blood no not red blood he was a troll not just a red blood he was equal to these blue blood assholes weather they liked it or not he was able to get up and stumble away I yelled at them LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE NOOKSUCKERS they were on me before I knew what had happened the first one swung on me and hit my jaw sending me back a few steps it hurt but not as much as it should have he was extremely weak for a blue blood I had just enough time to recover before his friends fist slammed into my stomach forcing bile into my throat now I was angry and expected the hand coming for my throat I grabbed his wrist and twisted it till a heard a dull pop his friend saw this seconds after he had swung on me again I stepped out of the way then slammed my fist into his nose breaking it and sending him to the floor I didn't have time to enjoy this victory however small because that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder without even looking I knew it was the man in charge and judging by the whispers around the room everyone just called him the sergeant turning around I wasn't shocked to find this to be true follow me was all he said

I was sitting in his office for an hour or more before he finally spoke to me ive finally got it set up so those two won't be anywhere near you for the remainder of your time here I looked at him dumbfounded all I could manage to say was why help me there higher on the hemospectrum than I am this made him smile because they deserved it and just between you and I don't buy into the whole blood caste thing it's pointless and it holds are species as a whole back I stared at him dumbfounded I couldn't form a thought on the matter go on you have work to do I quietly got up and walked out to the field where everyone was traning

And for two months it was nothing but push-ups sit ups and running from breakfast till lunch and after that it was sparing sometimes armed sometimes hand to hand I succeeded due to my size I was faster than everyone else and the vigorous exercise put me in an area where I could take anybody in the group we never learned each other's names never had enough time and we were fine with it and then it came crashing down around me I was on my way to the showers when I saw the blue bloods from when I first arrived sitting there waiting for someone if I had to guess it was me watching them I walked slightly faster I watched them carefully but this proved to be a fatal mistake I felt the cold steel of the sickle before I saw it wrap around my throat it dug in so if I moved it would take my head off I could feel the warmth of my blood falling down my neck and staining my sweater they cackled when they saw it the first one the one who's wrist I broke walked up and spat in my face no wonder you could beat us he sneered you're a mutant blood just like that piece of shit signless they both grabbed there sickles and laughed again I couldn't help but tremble not because I was afraid I was out raged that they not only insulted me but my ancestor as well I was going to kill all of them and enjoy it but first I had to get free of this bastard behind me that's when the slap came it was fast and stung like hell the second one was the one who had thrown it when we speak you listen mutant blood he growled out now I said were going to carve you up and give you as a present to the condese they all laughed at this as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard fuck you I spat a slight bit of blood tinting the saliva they laughed even harder including the one holding the blade to my throat his grip drifted an inch away more than I needed to get away I jerked my head back hitting the third attacker in the mouth he stumbled good that would help I grabbed his sickle and wrenched it out of his hand they stood across from me smiling and taunting me I charged them aiming for the throat knowing it was the easiest to destroy then for the second time that night I made a mistake the floor was soaked I slipped and bounced my head off the floor it hurt and everything was fuzzy all I could manage was to stumble into a kneeling position it was done I was going to die here and now no grand final battle no daring last act of defiance no I will defy my death until the end I looked at them and smiled I wouldn't beg ever they raised their weapons ready to kill the first came down and ripped my sweater open and leaving and large gash god dammit they were playing with me the pain was bringing me back to reality quickly the second came tearing the sweater even more and leaving an x over my chest the middle being directly over my heart their little ring leader walked forward and buried the tip into my wound and dug it into my sternum that smile he wore made me sick I wish I had been able to rid the world of it right then and there as the blade was about to break through bone I heard someone yelling he sounded familiar the blue blood recognized it to because he spun around faster than I had ever seen before I looked past him to see the red blood who I had helped when I got here he was obviously angry because the third blue blood was dead and the second was suspended three feet into the air struggling to get free let him go he said quietly the blue blood cackled piss off low blood I'll kill you soon enough this must have struck a nerve with him because he sent his captive twenty feet into the cold steel walls and charged the fight began and ended so fast the only things that made it noticeable were the quick clangs of metal on metal and the sudden splash of rust red that decorated the otherwise sterile looking walls I noticed this all in nanoseconds because as soon as the red blood dropped I was on top of his murder I knocked his weapon aside and slammed my fist into his face twenty thirty forty times I didn't know the only thing I knew in that second was I wanted him dead I only stopped after I heard I a pop he was dead was the only thing I could think then I rushed to the red blood and pressed my hands to his neck in a vain attempt to save his already lost life please I whispered don't die too many lives have been wasted today just don't die on me I yelled for help over and over it didn't come for an hour his body was long past cold before I finally let go and examined his body he was a very average troll 5 foot 6 slightly curved horns the only thing that made him different than anyone else appearance wise was a silver necklace that dipped into his shirt pulling it out carefully I examined it I had to do a double take to be sure of what I was seeing it was my sign the sign of the sufferer the first of eight doctors told me to move so they could examine the body I yanked the necklace off if they knew he was a disciple of the sufferer there already rough treatment of his body would go to outright desecration I stuffed it in my pocket and stood up everyone stopped cold when they saw me at first I wondered why then after wasting a whole minute before I realized it my blood was on display I ran but it was too late I didn't get five feet before I was knocked to the ground my hands wrenched behind my back and handcuffed in place then the world went black

I woke up in a troop transport three guards around me and probably two more up front dammit I mouth I can't catch a god damn break I was still in my clothes from yesterday or last night? The movements stopped and I heard gun shots out side and as suddenly as it had begun it stopped what the hell was before I could finish the thought we were launched into the air and flipped three times before it stopped I was now laying on my back the cuffs that had bound me were shattered and the men who guarded me the same could be said for their bodies there was no point in checking to see if they still drew breath it was obvious from how they were twisted in unnatural positions the explosions ended their lives standing up looked around for a way out muttering about more lives wasted because of me when I had exhausted all possible options I sat there in silence waiting for someone to come in and end my life I thought it was over when the hatch opened and a woman wearing a mask splattered with all the colors of the hemospectrum came in a rifle slung over her shoulder her horns almost the same as terezis but one was chipped slightly we stared at each other for a moment then she tossed my sickle to me letting it skitter to a halt by my leg I picked it up and stared at her curiously she stepped aside and pointed outside run her voice was changed by her mask so it was robotic I didn't need to be told twice I ran outside the bright alternian sun light blinded me for a few seconds as soon as I could see I noticed where exactly I was just outside the training center ten feet outside the main gate when I turned to tell the girl to follow she was gone without so much as a trace I turned to the right side of the gate and ran like hell I could hear shouts not too far behind as I ran into the woods it took most of my concentration not to trip I never even noticed the cliff until I was right at the edge the ocean lay directly below I turned around to see the first of the guards breaking through the trees I waited for the shot it didn't come I waited there were thirty men after me I was as good as dead then I felt it tearing through my chest someone had shot I stumbled back and fell as I watched the cliff get farther away I smiled at least it's over was the last thought before I hit the water my world went dark it was over

[Type text]

a/n Chapter two is done hella long if I do say so myself and I do don't worry it isn't over yet I won't let him off that easy I plan on every chapter to introduce a different troll and if you would please help me come up with names for the oc's I would really appreciate it the sgt is staying as well as the two blue bloods at least for now the red blood is optional but once again helps appreciated okay I'm done read and review pm me with ideas stay classy guys next chapter will be up in a week


	3. recovery

Recovery

Nepeta traced the scars on karkats body for what must have been the hundredth time that day she had each one committed to memory except for his grub that was she was to embarrassed about him being only in his boxers to consider touching those sighing she wondered briefly when he would wake up it had only been a week. a week she repeated quietly full scale war was being waged over this one troll well maybe not him exactly but he is the symbol they're rallying behind the second mutant blood to ever be hatched the signless being the first one and the reason this was even possible at the thought her hand reached up to the necklace she wore as did every rebel they are no longer just necklaces they have each individual trolls name and rank carved into the back this served two purposes a way to identify the dead and a means to unite the living she looked down at hers nepeta leijon brigadier general she couldn't really say she had earned it she was pushed into the position because of ancestry more than anything she didn't argue in fact she was good at this she had already saved two hundred lives by changing the plans of her inferiors they might have been more experienced but none of them seemed to realize the more of them that died the easier they would be to defeat she had two peers as it stood as the door opened behind her she saw one of them feferi pexies the former empress to be a scar going from her cheek and down to the bottom of her jaw marred her otherwise perfect feature the scar came from her fight with the condese the hit she had landed in fact feferi won the fight but had refused to kill the bitch so she went into hiding and joined us she had been the one to bring karkitty here he had hit the water twenty feet from her temporary home as she liked to call it she messaged me on trollian which was in and of itself dangerous and told me to send a transport she had been spending her time trying to recruit more see dwellers since hey there catfish she said in her typical bubbly demeanor hi there she said trying to sound cheerful but with karkitty sitting there fighting for his life it wasn't easy fighting for his life isn't the correct phrase he was almost guaranteed to pull through it was just a matter of when but still her flushed crush was hurt and she couldn't do anything about it hey feferi said quietly he will be all right her typical happy mood wasn't there anymore she was a good friend to all of them nepeta thought it wasn't fair how she had been treated but then again what was in this society feferi scratched nepeta behind her horns and she couldn't help but purr and smile only she knew she did that they have become good friends in the past week even though she was usually busy she still stayed in here with her for two hours every day they didn't talk about anything at first but after a while they talked about movies and TV shows they liked as well as their favorite foods and once they were done feferi would leave and nepeta would stay up and watch karkat sleep until she passed out herself she was never sure if feferi came back at night but nepeta always woke up with a blanket draped over her as she took her usual place across from nepeta she still frowned profusely after five minutes of silence feferi spoke up they want to force him awake she said quietly what nepeta growled they could kill him I know feferi said sadly but they think if he isn't woken up soon what morale our troops have left will dissolve and our men will lay down their arms and surrender nepeta choked at these words but it's only been a week how can they be that demoralized already the response she was afraid of were getting beaten bad if our leader delivers a speech any doubts about a second signless being hatched will be put to rest and the four lowest castes will throw there lot in with us completely until then were working with a tenth of our man power nepeta chewed her lip in thought why ask me is all she could manage because they asked us all I said yes tz said no so you're the deciding factor chewing her lip harder she only stopped when she tasted the salt and copper of blood she decided to stop that habit as soon as possible feferi was staring at her expectedly she sighed fine she finally said he will die if we lose this war anyway better to be awake and fighting then be culled while he slept what do we need to do she asked hesitantly this is when the doctor decided to come in no doubt waiting for her dession on the matter she walked in carrying a vial of a clear liquid you can hold him down while I give him the adrenaline shot he will wake very fast and trying to sit up as he will could harm him due to all these tubes in his arms they both nodded and took there places on either side of him pressing down just slightly she slid the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger down it was maybe thrity seconds before his eyes shot open dialated and full of fear he jerked up and it was amazing they were able to hold him at all let alone the tenetaive grip they had every time he got his chest up it took everything they had to push him back down at one point he hit the doctor and clawed nepetas arm drawing quite a bit of blood it continued on like that for five minutes his screams for help being the only thing anyone could hear at all he wore himself out quickly though that's when he noticed who he was fighting against he touched nepetas cheek hesitantly and whispered an apology it took him twenty minutes to be brought up to speed and another twenty to be our leader a far cry from the person he had been a few sweeps ago the last few years had changed him significantly nepeta decided she would talk to him alone later they stood and made there way to the conference room after he had dressed in a uniform gray of course but his symbol had all of the hempospectrum in it this was going to be a good show nepeta couldn't help but smile at the thought and apparently feferi had a similar thought because she was smiling as wide as nepeta was as they walked in a holo table sat in the middle alternia was projected in the center its moons orbiting as normal the camara was set up across from there position severel trolls scurrying around nepeta and feferi took position flanking karkat three two one the troll behind the camara said and were rolling


End file.
